1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to large format printers, and, more particularly, to a method for printing a large media print area on a stationary flat media using a portable large format inkjet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present large format printers are very large, heavy, and cumbersome, and are not intended to be portable. Typically, such prior large format printers are not readily movable after initial installation at a printing site, and thus are not considered to be portable. Also, such prior large format printers are relatively expensive to purchase. Additionally, such prior large format printers do not provide a good solution for printing on a large stationary surface, such as for example, a floor or wall.
What is needed in the art is a portable large format printer and method for printing a large media print area on a stationary flat media.